


You Can't See

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Prompt Fill, Season 3 ish era, Small fluff, Smut, bottom Flint, top Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “You really can’t see it, can you?” Silver asked, staring at the back of Flint’s head with nothing short of pure awe. The fact that a man like this, a man as powerful as Captain James Flint, couldn’t see just how much power even one word from his lips carried, was astounding. Beyond astounding.





	You Can't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> Hey Elle. Yes, I have been swamped and dead with school, but this morning (two months ago) I went on my own AO3 page and started reading stuff and then I needed to write stuff so. Here ya go? Months and moths after the fact? 
> 
> I’m amazed how easily I picked up writing these two again, it’s wonderful. Also, *cough* this became porn really really easily
> 
> I also notice that on Tumblr....the prompt is actually a SilverHamilton, but hey, I don't think you'll complain toooo much about porn? ;p

“You really can’t see it, can you?” Silver asked, staring at the back of Flint’s head with nothing short of pure awe. The fact that a man like this, a man as powerful as Captain James Flint, couldn’t see just how much power even one word from his lips carried, was astounding. Beyond astounding.

“See what,” Flint muttered, taking a drink of rum and not turning toward Silver.

The cabin was dark, lit only by one candle. The light outside the window had faded into nothing as the sun set, leaving the two of them in the growing darkness as they fought through their plans for the next several weeks, where to resupply, how to avoid the Royal Navy, whose presence had doubled since Woods Rogers had returned to the area, on and on. They were playing the long game now, dodging the Navy, still chasing down Jack and the treasure, all the while planning how to bring down a government that was a world away. All in all Silver was sceptical about how much actual damage they could do from here, so far from England.

“Your power,” Silver said simply and Flint turned at last, staring at him incredulously.

“What are you talking about?” he asked and Silver signed, grinning and shaking his head, curls falling in his face, his hair unbound for the first time in weeks.

“When you speak, every man on this ship hangs on your every word like you’re their god,” he said. Flint shrugged.

“That’s what fear gets you,” he said simply, turning back to the dark window.

“It’s not fear,” Silver said, making his way around the desk, leaning heavily on his crutch. The iron leg was leaning against Flint’s desk, removed for now when it was only the two of them working late into the night. “It’s not only fear,” Silver amended when he saw the look on Flint’s face.

“No? What is it then?” Flint asked, draining his cup.

“Respect. Admiration. Love,” Silver whispered and Flint scoffed.

“Have you been drinking when I wasn’t looking?” he asked, turning away and Silver caught his elbow, taking a deep breath. Really, it was now or never and yes, Silver'd had a drink or two and he was feeling brave or stupid tonight.

“You can’t see how the men admire you,” he muttered, Flint frozen under his hand. “You can’t see that some of these men would die for you, have died for you. Have lost everything for you.” The bitterness was creeping into his voice and he did his best to banish it as Flint turned back and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What are you trying to say?” he asked quietly. “And is now really the time?”

“You think there’s a better time for this?” Silver asked with a scoff and the corner of Flint’s mouth quirked.

“Perhaps not,” he said. “But perhaps there should never be a time for this,” he said, gesturing between them.

“Fuck that,” Silver said, his hand tightening where it still rested on Flint’s elbow, stepping forward and dragging Flint closer so they were almost nose to nose. “I’ve seen how you look at me, I’ve seen you watching me. If not now, when? Should we just ignore it forever?”

Flint drew in a breath, his eyes fluttering as he turned slightly, his body more open and aligned to Silver’s, his fingers clenching around the empty cup he still held.

“It won’t end well,” he said, the best argument he could muster as his eyes locked on Silver’s lips, his heart beating steady and loud in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears.

“And that’s reason enough to push it aside now?” Silver whispered, his forehead coming forward just enough to rest against Flint’s. It felt like they had been building toward this moment for the last year and Silver wasn’t backing down, not now, not until Flint told him to go and never come back. He was in too deep now.

“There’s every reason in the world to push it aside, forever,” Flint said, but his resolve wasn’t behind the words. His eyes were drifting shut, his breath coming a little heavier. He gasped when Silver’s hand tightened around his arm and he swayed, unconsciously leaning closer.

“I don’t believe you,” Silver said, his voice low and husky. Being this close to Flint was driving all the blood in his body straight to his cock and he was already aching, wanting nothing more than to touch, to find out if Flint’s skin was as soft as it looked, if his freckles tasted like salt water, if he moaned when Silver put his mouth on him.

“John,” Flint started but Silver shook his head.

“You won’t say yes, will you? You _can’t._ No matter how desperately you want it, you can’t say it,” he growled and Flint nodded, his hand finally breaching the space between them and clutching in the fabric of Silver’s shirt, gripping tightly.

“I should make you beg for it,” Silver said harshly, his hand sliding up Flint’s arm and around the back of his head, pulling him closer as he whispered in his ear. “I will make you beg for it. But not tonight.”

Flint just groaned heavily when Silver nipped at his ear, his eyes falling shut as the other man pulled them together, their chests pressed close from collarbone to groin and he felt Silver against him, hard and hot and he wanted desperately to feel their skin sliding together, but he just couldn’t form the words.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” Silver whispered. “But you’ll have to tell me.”

Flint just nodded, his other hand coming up to the side of Silver’s waist and hanging on tightly as Silver began to nibble down his neck, leaving a trail of tingling pain that was lighting Flint on fire.

“I don’t think you want me to stop,” Silver said, his teeth scraping Flint’s skin roughly, drawing a groan from the other man. “I think you want this, have wanted this. But you don’t know how to ask for it, do you?”

Flint shook his head and Silver’s fingers tightened on the back of his head, bringing their mouths together in a deep and sloppy kiss, his tongue licking into Flint’s mouth almost immediately. Under him, Flint melted, going lax against Silver and whimpering as his arms tightened, drawing them even closer together.

“Back,” Silver growled and Flint stumbled getting them both back toward the hanging bed, his hands finding their way under Silver’s shirt as they moved. Having only one hand at his disposal, Silver was unable to stop him until he shoved the other man back on the bed where he landed with a harsh breath.

“Silver,” Flint said, his eyes glassy as Silver towered over him, but Silver shook his head.

“Take off your clothes,” he said quietly, leaving Flint there and hobbling back to the desk where he dug around in the drawers. When he turned back to the bed Flint was tossing the last of his clothes aside and lay along the bed, gloriously naked and spread out.

Silver took a long moment to let his eyes wander, from the ends of Flint’s toes, along his toned and freckled legs, up his thighs and to his cock, hard and leaking, nestled in a patch of red blond curls. He forced his eyes up, over Flint’s chest, across the freckles that put the stars to shame, past tiny, tight pink nipples and up the curve of Flint’s throat to his mouth, open slightly as he breathed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he watched Silver staring at him.

“God,” Silver breathed, crossing the room quickly and leaning down, kissing Flint desperately. Flint moaned, his arms coming up and tugging Silver haphazardly onto the bed, which swung violently as they collapsed together.

“I want you,” Flint muttered, almost too quiet to hear. “I want...”

“Shh,” Silver said quietly, tugging his shirt off and throwing it across the room. “I know.”

They were silent after that, as Silver’s hands trailed over Flint’s skin, taking his time to learn every dip and curve, trace as many freckles as he could reach, lick and kiss every scar and blemish. He worried Flint’s nipples until the other man’s hands were wound so tight in his hair he was seeing stars behind his eyes from the pain, his cock aching where it was pressed against Flint’s thigh, still trapped by his breeches. When he finally reached Flint’s cock in his exploration, he had to slap and hand over Flint’s mouth to muffle the scream that ripped from him when he licked at Flint’s cock.

“Fuck,” Flint chanted above him and Silver just grinned as he took Flint carefully in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, groaning at the taste of him before he slid him deeper, breathing hard through his nose as he slowly sank all the way down until Flint’s cock was nestled snugly in the back of his throat. He hummed and Flint tried to buck under him, driving his cock even deeper. Silver groaned long and loud, pulling back just enough to watch as Flint shuddered under him, eyes rolled back in his head and fingers still tightly clutched in Silver’s hair.

“I’m going to, unless you stop,” Flint managed and Silver smirked, as much as he could with Flint’s perfect cock in his mouth, and he began to move, bobbing his head slowly as he sucked, every move sending a new shudder through Flint until he was whimpering helplessly.

So preoccupied with Silver’s mouth on his cock, Flint didn’t even notice him fumbling for the bottle he’d retrieved from the desk until slick fingers were trailing up his thigh and dipping between his legs. Flint groaned shamelessly, spreading his legs in invitation and he could feel Silver chuckling around him as the wet fingers approached his opening. Silver's fingers moved agonizingly slowly, teasing and barely touching him for what seemed like forever before one settled at his opening and pressed ever so softly until he was whimpering and begging incoherently. Silver laughed, sucking hard on his cock as one finger slid all the way inside in one smooth movement and Flint screamed against Silver's hand, his fingers twisted in the blanket hard enough to rip the fabric as he came so hard he nearly blacked out from the force of it.

Silver groaned as he swallowed, his finger pumping steadily as Flint bucked under him then went lax, panting against his hand, which Silver finally removed now that Flint wasn't screaming anymore. He added a second finger and Flint didn't even twitch, just groaned and bucked against his hand, desperate for more, even as his cock began to soften in Silver's mouth. Finally Silver pulled back, licking his lips and immediately leaning down to bite Flint's hip, sucking a bruise there as he twisted his fingers, stretching Flint open little by little.

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” Flint muttered, sweat beading on his skin has his hands scrabbled at Silver's shoulders, short nails digging into skin.

“You're still so tight, I don't want to hurt you,” Silver muttered against his hip and Flint whimpered.

“Please,” he begged and Silver groaned, pulling away completely to shove the rest of his own clothing off before settling over Flint, kissing him deeply as their bodies aligned and their skin came fully into contact for the first time, drawing a gasp from both of them.

Overcome with desperation now, Silver reached for the oil and tipped it clumsily onto his hand, stroking his own cock a few times, gasping as he nearly came from the touch. He took a moment to breath, trying to will back his release, before he settled more comfortably between Flint's thighs and lined up, pushing into the tight slick heat slowly, a long groan coming from him as Flint surrounded him completely. Flint's arms wrapped around Silver's shoulders and his legs were hooked around Silver, pulling him in even as his cock started to harden again between them.

“God,” Flint groaned and Silver shuddered, rolling his hips slowly.

“How long has it been?” he whispered against Flint's ear, breathing in his musky scent.

Flint shuddered, the walls he'd spent so long building crumbling like dust at each brush of Silver's skin against his. The years rushed past him, old memories mingling with new sensations, and he gasped, one hand tangling in Silver's curls as he dragged the other man's head up and pressed their mouths together.

Silver groaned, his hands sliding down Flint's sides to his thighs, hitching them higher as he slid deeper. Flint wrapped his legs tight around Silver's middle and pulled him closer, rolling his hips up as they both gasped.

“Move,” Flint groaned against Silver's mouth and Silver grunted, hands sliding up until he had Flint's hands pinned above his head, their fingers intertwined, then he pulled his hips back and thrust forward drawing long moans from both of them.

Silver's grip on Flint's hands tightened, trying to hold back, and not hurt the man below him. As if sensing his thoughts, Flint rolled his hips hard as he spoke.

“I'm not going to break, now fuck me,” he gasped and Silver blew out a long breath, chuckling.

“As you wish, captain,” he grinned, pulling his hips back and thrusting hard, picking up his pace as Flint arched beneath him, hips rising to meet each of Silver's thrusts with a long moan.

Silver shifted, just enough to take both of Flint's wrist in one hand as he reached between then, fingers circling Flint's half hard cock and stroking him until he was hard again, a constant stream of curse words dropping from his lips as he buried his face in Silver's hair. Silver was panting into his neck, trying to hold back his own release, wanting to bring Flint off again first, knowing, the way Flint's cock was twitching in his hand and the way he was tightening around Silver's cock with each thrust, that it wouldn't take much more. He rolled his hips, tilting them a little each time, searching, until Flint froze under him and a short, chocked off scream was pulled from him. Silver grinned, and repeated the motion again and again, until Flint was shaking hard, writhing against him.

“Fuck,” Flint chanted and Silver chuckled, releasing Flint's hands and tugging one of them down.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, biting at Flint's jaw. “Let me see you.”

His hand settled behind Flint's knee and tugged his leg up, spreading him wide as he fucked in hard and fast, loosing any semblance of rhythm quickly. Their skin was slick with sweat, sliding together perfectly, and the entire cabin was perfused with the smell of sex, thick enough to make Silver's head spin. He twisted his hips just so and Flint tensed, letting out a cry as his cock jerked and he came, long trails of white painting his stomach and hand as he stroked himself through it. Silver slowed for a moment to watch him, then groaned as Flint's ass clenched around him and he fucked in hard, two, three more times, before his own world broke apart in a haze of white.

When Silver came back to himself he pulled away slowly, letting his softened cock slide out of Flint carefully. Flint still groaned, fumbling for a discarded shirt and wiping away their mess while Silver collapsed onto the bed next to him. Flint tilted his head and watched him for a moment, eyes closed and face the picture of bliss, before he leaned closer carefully and kissed Silver softly.

“Hmm,” Silver mumbled, curling against Flint's chest, dropping to sleep almost immediately, though Flint lay awake for a long while after, just watching Silver's face, until the candle guttered out.

The cabin was getting light when Silver was shaken from his sleep by Flint's hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He opened one eye to find Flint staring down at him, eyes hard.

“I should throw you out of here,” Flint said, his voice steely. Silver stared at him for a moment before he chuckled, turning over and burying his face in Flint's chest.

“That won't work on me anymore, captain,” he said softly as he shifted closer.

“You fucking shit,” Flint grumbled but he relented, gathering Silver in his arms and sighing as the other man drifted back to sleep on top of him, unwilling to admit just how much had changed the night before. It didn't matter anyway though, Silver already knew.


End file.
